An increasingly larger number of business entities and individuals are turning to cloud computing and the services provided through a cloud computing system in order to, for example, sell goods or services, maintain business records, and provide individuals with access to computing resources, among other cloud-related objectives. Cloud computing provides consumers of the cloud with scalable and pooled computing, storage, and networking capacity as a service or combinations of such services built on the above. A cloud may be designed, provisioned, deployed, and maintained by or for the entity for which the cloud computing system is created. Designing, provisioning, deploying, and maintaining a cloud computing system may be a difficult task.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.